Forgive me Sochi
by FI.ShinnKazumiya
Summary: Kushina menikah kembali, namun Naruto malah kecewa dengannya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi dan menetap di Kyoto. Tapi Kushina mengejarnya sampai kesana/ nggak nerima request apapun dari kalian Genre Incest, Warning inside


**Dibaca nanti malam saja, jangan sekarang!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaachan..."

Naruto berujar memanggil Sang Ibu yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki, pemuda pirang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Pandangan Naruto berubah lembut saat Kushina menoleh kepadanya, wanita berambut merah itu duduk di atas sebuah kursi rias, didepannya ada sebuah meja rias serta kaca besar yang memantulkan wajah cantik rupawan miliknya.

"Ada apa Sochi?"

"Um, tidak. Aku hanya memanggil saja, maaf."

Kushina tersenyum, pandangannya kembali ke arah kaca besar tersebut, para penata rias itu bekerja dengan sangat baik, wajah Kushina sekarang ini sangat mirip dengan putri kerajaan. Walaupun umurnya sudah berkepala tiga, namun kecantikan Ibu satu anak ini tidak kalah dengan wanita muda lainnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Naruto, Ibunya memang sangat cantik, bahkan dirinya akan jatuh cinta kepada Kushina jikalau wanita itu bukanlah Ibunya. Namun sayang takdir berkata lain.

"Kaachan akan menikah dengan Minato, doakan Kaachan ya Sochi."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sang ibu—orang yang sangat dicintainya itu akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali, bahkan Kushina tidak pernah mengenalkannya kepada dirinya. Naruto yakin, Minato tidak lebih dari seorang pria yang ingin memiliki tubuh Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi Kaachan, maaf untuk semuanya... mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi kepadamu."

Naruto pun pergi dari tempat tersebut, membuat Kushina menatap punggung anaknya itu, wanita tersebut mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan. Tanpa disadarinya, setitik air mata meluncur mulus dari iris violet miliknya, dia menangis dalam diam.

Seharusnya ia mengikuti kata-kata Naruto... harusnya...

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Kushina**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Incest, Lime?/Smut?/Lemon?, AU, and many more**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Forgive me, Sochi**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, ia seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang bekerja disebuah kedai ramen. Naruto hidup sendirian di Kyoto, ia tinggal disebuah apartemen berukuran sedang serta tidak terlalu mewah, setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktu di kedai tersebut, melayani para pembeli yang lapar akan ramen yang disajikannya.

Ia sangat senang bisa melayani para penikmat kuliner. Sangat senang, hingga dirinya lupa akan sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Sebuah masa lalu yang harus ia kubur dalam-dalam didalam otaknya.

Setelah ia meninggalkan pernikahan tersebut. Naruto langsung pergi ke Kyoto untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan barunya, membaur dengan warga sekitar, serta bekerja untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Memang benar ia tinggal sendiri, tapi ia juga butuh pekerjaan serta uang untuk bertahan.

Hanya saja, ia tidak tau berapa lama Naruto akan tinggal disana. Setahun? Dua tahun? atau bahkan selamanya? Dan sekarang ini, Naruto sudah dua tahun di kota Kyoto.

"Paman aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku,"

"Oh, terima kasih Naruto- _kun_ , kau boleh pulang!"

"Ya, _Otsukare jiisan!"_

Naruto pun meninggalkan kedai tersebut, ia berjalan menuju apartemen sederhana miliknya, perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu sedikit untuk mencapai tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Helaan nafas kembali meluncur mulus dari mulut Naruto, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghadapi hari-harinya dengan normal. Pergi bekerja, pulang dengan membawa barang belanjaan, terkadang dia tidak membawa barang belanjaan karena memang masih banyak bahan masakan yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin.

Tak terasa Naruto sampai di apartemen tersebut, ia memasukkan kunci apartemen tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam. Suasana didalam tempat tersebut sangatlah sepi, tidak seperti dulu saat ia masih tinggal di rumahnya dulu. Namun ia harus sadar kalau Kushina tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya itu.

Ya, Siapa yang mau melihat seorang Anak yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ibunya? Sebuah hal tabu yang harusnya menjadi sebuah rahasia yang ditutup rapat oleh Naruto. Namun seingatnya dulu, ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kushina, tapi ia malah memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Kushina sebelum wanita berambut merah itu menikah.

Menikah dengan seorang Pria yang Naruto ketahui adalah seorang Playboy.

Ibu Naruto sebenarnya seorang penulis terkenal, bukunya selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan para kritikus karena permainan kata-katanya serta bisa membuat emosi pembacanya bergejolak seolah para pembaca tersebut ikut merasakan apa yang Character utama tersebut rasakan.

"Seandainya aku mempunyai seorang Istri, aku akan disambut oleh dia setiap hari sepulang kerja."

Naruto bergumam, ia menginginkan seorang Istri untuk menyambutnya setiap dirinya pulang kerja. Naruto pun kembali menerawang, ia memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika Kushina menjadi Istrinya kelak, ia akan disambut oleh Ibu satu anak tersebut, dimasakkan sesuatu olehnya, serta dilayani oleh wanita itu.

Namun pemikiran Naruto langsung hilang karena bel apartemen miliknya berbunyi. Pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya meletakkan barang bawaannya, kemudian ia berjalan ke pintu masuk.

"Tumben ada tamu?"

Dengan gerakan _Slow motion_ , Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, iris biru lautnya pun melebar, wajahnya terkejut setengah mati, tubuhnya pun mulai bergetar tak karuan. Ia terjatuh kebelakang dengan wajah terkejutnya, Naruto terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun, lidahnya terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Hai, Naruto- _kun_. Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Kaachan..."

Kushina Uzumaki, sekarang berdiri tepat didepan Naruto. Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum lembut kepada putranya itu, wajah dari wanita itu masih terlihat muda. "Hm, kukira kau tidak akan mengingatku."

"Aku masih mengingatmu Kaachan." Naruto pun mulai berdiri, ia menepuk debu yang menempel di pantatnya. Pemuda itu menatap Kushina dengan pandangan biasa. "Kenapa kau tau tempat tinggalku?"

Raut wajah Kushina berubah sedih, ia masih bisa tersenyum walaupun perasaan sedih mulai mengitari dirinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan putraku sendiri."

"Ya, tapi aku ingin mandiri dan tidak bergantung kepadamu Kaachan."

Kushina agak tercekat, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah Naruto memberikan jawaban. "A-em, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, ayo masuk, aku tidak enak dengan tetangga sekitar."

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Kushina menatap kagum interior apartemen sederhana itu, ia melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas serta tidak terlalu kecil. "Naruto- _kun_ , apartemenmu sangat bagus."

"Terima kasih, tapi ini hanyalah apartemen biasa. Jadi tidak ada yang spesial."

Naruto berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan Kushina sebuah teh, setelah selesai membuatnya, Naruto segera meletakkan gelas yang berisi teh itu di atas meja tepat didepan Kushina.

"Silahkan diminum Kaachan." Pemuda itu kemudian duduk diseberang, ia memperhatikan Kushina yang tengah meminum teh hangat tersebut. "Jadi langsung ke intinya, apa alasanmu datang kemari?"

Kushina meletakkan tehnya, ia menunduk sedih saat Naruto memerintahkannya untuk memberikan sebuah alasan kenapa dia datang ke Kyoto. "Aku hanya ingin kau pulang ke Konoha."

"Kau sudah punya suami baru, kenapa kau malah memintaku untuk pulang?"

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak berani menatap anak semata wayangnya itu, ia terlalu takut dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk itu. Seharusnya ia menerima saran Naruto, seharusnya Kushina mendengarkan perkataan putranya itu. "A-aku... aku... aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Sochi."

"Ada alasan lain kau menyuruhku kembali? Padahal kau sudah punya suami yang siap menemanimu setiap saat. Keinginanmu untuk kembali berumah tangga sudah terpenuhi, lalu kenapa kau memintaku kembali?"

"Hatiku terasa sepi saat kau pergi meninggalkan Kaachan, padahal sudah ada Minato disana, namun... itu tidak mengubah fakta tersebut."

"Lalu sekarang, dimana Minato? Apa dia ada dirumah itu?"

"Tidak, kami bercerai setahun lalu." Naruto dibuat terdiam dengan sebuah fakta, Minato dan Kushina bercerai, ini adalah sebuah angin segar bagi dirinya. Namun dia tidak mau senang terlebih dahulu, ia ingin tahu alasan Kushina bercerai dengan Minato. "Kami berdua bercerai karena memang tidak cocok satu sama lain, serta Minato yang bermain wanita dibelakang."

"Jadi duagaanku memang benar, Minato bermain belakang kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menuruti perkataanku saat itu?"

"Maafkan aku, saat itu aku dibutakan cinta. Jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar nasihat dari orang lain..." Kushina mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar, ia menyesali semua perbuatannya saat itu, termasuk membentak Naruto saat dirinya diberitahu beberapa fakta tentang Minato. "...aku benar-benar minta maaf akan hal itu Naruto, aku sangat menyesal sekarang."

"Kesalahanmu belum bisa kumaafkan, Kaachan."

Kushina hanya bisa memandang dengan diam anak semata wayangnya tersebut, ia tau kalau Naruto tidak akan memaafkannya setelah kesalahannya yang diperbuatnya saat itu. "Lalu... lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, biar kau bisa memaafkanku?"

"Berhubungan seks denganku..."

"Kau gila Naruto, aku ibumu!"

"Iya, atau tidak sama sekali?"

Kushina berdecak kesal karena permintaan Naruto yang terlalu nyeleneh, ia tidak tahu kalau anaknya semata wayangnya itu sudah agak bejat setelah pergi meninggalkannya. "Beri aku waktu!"

"Waktumu sampai besok, kalau kau tidak memberi jawaban, silahkan pergi dari Kyoto, dan kembali ke mantan suamimu yang lebih bejat dariku itu!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Keesokan hari kemudian.**

Hari ini, Kushina sedang dilanda kegelisahan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti permintaan dari Naruto, siapa juga yang mau berhubungan seks dengan anaknya sendiri? Kau mau hal tabu itu sampai menyebar bak asap kendaraan bermotor dijalanan?

Tidak kan?

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kushina sekarang ini, disisi lain ia juga ingin Naruto kembali pulang ke Konoha. Tapi terbentur dengan permintaan tersebut, sebuah permintaan aneh yang diberikan Naruto kepada dirinya.

"Baik, putuskan!"

Wajah Kushina sudah sangat merah sekarang, namun sekarang ia terpaksa untuk berhubungan seks bersama Naruto di apartemen sederhana milik pemuda pirang itu. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, Kushina duduk tepat di atas kedua paha Naruto.

"O-oke, aku menerimanya!"

"Kita mulai."

Naruto pun mencium bibir mungil Kushina, tangan lebar Naruto menyentuh pipi putih Kushina dengan lembut, mengelusnya hingga menyentuh rambut merah indah milik wanita tersebut. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dengan cara menekan kepala merah Kushina, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kushina. Wanita tersebut agak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putranya, namun ia harus pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Kedua tangan putih Kushina berada di atas pundak lebar Naruto, ia meremasnya kuat pundak kokoh itu seolah tidak ingin lepas darinya. Tubuh Kushina sendiri bergetar saat lidah Naruto masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, dengan Minato ataupun dengan suaminya yang sudah meninggal itu.

Namun dengan Naruto, ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang berbeda, sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakanya. Ia merasa kembali ke zaman dimana ia masih muda dulu, saat ia berpacaran dengan suaminya dahulu.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Kushina mulai bergerak maju, ia memeluk kepala pirang Naruto, dan menekan si pirang itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia mulai menyukai ciuman tersebut.

Naruto menarik pelan kepalanya, ia menatap Kushina yang seakarang ini tidak beranu menatap Naruto, wajahnya memerah saat Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda. "Wajahmu memerah Kaachan, kau marah atau malu?"

"Diam!"

Tangan Naruto yang memeluk leher Kushina mulai turun hingga ke pinggang ramping wanita itu, ia menekan pinggul tersebut hingga kejantanannya itu menyentuh sebuah gundukan milik Kushina.

Wajah wanita itu langsung merona hebat saat dua benda intim itu saling bersentuhan, dibalik celana pendek Kushina, ia merasakan cairan yang entah kenapa keluar dengan sendirinya. Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya takut jika Naruto tau kalau area kewanitaannya itu telah basah.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggang Kushina mulai menyentuh ujung pakaian yang dipakai oleh wanita itu, ia kemudian menariknya ke atas. Secara reflek, Kushina mengangkat kedua lengannya. Wanita itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, ia langsung menutupi kedua buah dadanya yang tidak memakai bra.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Katanya kau mau berhubungan seks denganku?" Kushina kembali mendecih sebal karena pertanyaan yang di ajukan Naruto, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah merona miliknya. "Kaachan, payudaranmu sungguh indah..." puji Naruto yang kemudian mulai memegang kedua benda tersebut, ia meremas halus payudara Kushina, sementara dirinya mulai menjilati bagian leher wanita itu.

"Hnnngg... Narutoo..." desah Kushina dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Wanita itu langsung menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak karena Naruto mulai menjilati ujung dada miliknya, sesekali ia menghisap puting susu Kushina.

Naruto pun menarik wajahnya dari dada Kushina. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan senyuman penuh arti miliknya. "Aku senang saat kau memanggil namaku tadi." Ujarnya yang kemudian menyentuh pipi mulus Kushina dengan telapak tangannya, ia merasakan betapa halusnya pipi Kushina itu. "Aku uga sangat senang karena kau telah bercerai saat itu. Namun saat itu aku belum bisa memaafkanmu karena kesalahan fatal yang telah kau perbuat,"

"..."

"Tapi saat ini, aku bisa langsung memaafkanmu karena kau mau berhubungan seks denganku..." Naruto terus mengelus pipi putih Kushina, membuat wanita berambut merah itu merasa nyaman dengan elusan yang diberikan Naruto. "Karena memang, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai seorang Ibu."

"Na-naruto..."

"Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu darimu Kaachan... kau segalanya, dan saat kau bilang ingin menikah dengan Minato, aku langsung hancur serta berniat untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku disini mendapatkan kehidupan Normal, dan berharap melupakanmu, tapi... aku tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa melupakanmu."

Kushina masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, ia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Ini adalah hal tabu, tapi mereka telah melewati batasnya. Seharusnya ini tidak teradi... seharusnya...

"Jadi maafkan putramu yang brengsek ini Kaachan..." ujar Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum tulus kepada Kushina.

Hati Kushina pun mulai tergerak, kedua tangannya berangsur memeluk kepala Naruto, ia menenggelamkan kepala pirang Naruto kedalam dadanya. Membekapnya didalam pelukan hangat dari seorang Kushina.

"Maafkan Kaachan ya. Kaachan telah mengecewakanmu, maafkan Kaachan..." ujar Kushina yang meminta maaf terhadap Naruto, ia mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut. "Kita akan memulainya dari awal, membuat sebuah hubungan baru, bukan sebagai ibu dan anak, melainkan sebagai lelaki dan perempuan."

"Kaachan... kau..."

Naruto menatap Kushina dengan pandangan terkejut, Kushina sendiri mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. "Ya, kita akan menjadi sepasang suami istri nantinya..."

"Tapi apa bisa?"

"Kita akan berusaha sayang."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir peach milik Kushina, ia menatap Kushina yang saat ini malu karena dikecup oleh Naruto. "Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuatmu bahagia... Kushina-chan..."

"Umu, mohon bantuannya Naruto-kun."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **End**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Tidak menerima Request dalam bentuk apapun, Thanks!**


End file.
